vengefulfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiisa Fuesaan
' ORIGIN FROM THE STORY' One of the main Characters he and Zephon Neos were the origanal two to show up first in the very begining of the whole series. one of the many Comedy releifs in the story, he always crack off sarcastic comments that makes people laugh. Personality Chiisa is a cool, calm, laid back type of person who dosen't really like to kill or get into arguements. At first sight, he shows no emotion of any sort on his face but some females don't care they still find him a heartthrob thinking that his No emotion look is a Cute pout. Usually he's just hanging with is friends or family and not really worring about troubles around him. Just because he's an easy going person doesen't mean that he won't get angry if you tick him off, Anta Traver tries to pull crazy antics to make him lose his calm and Composure to get him angry but, he mostly fails. He also has a caring and loving nature Which is shown to make him appear to be a Father like figure or a Savior of many people around him; On the other hand, If one Actually choses to oppose him or one of his friends/Family his personality drasticly changes, suddenly his laid back nature dissappears and leaves nothing but un rational temper, Aggression and the urge to kill (the one who upset him). His personality also drasticly changes when someone mentions or shows "Pie". As he hears this, he will do anything and i mean "anything" in order to get it. He also hates Scientist types and anyone who will say "Can i dicect to you?" to him. Opon hearing so he will Fight Tooth and Nail to get away form that said person. Being one who everyone usually comes to for help,advice, or leader's position, caused his mind to be put into a stressful state. He never tells anyone how much phsycological pain he's in, he just keeps it bottled up inside and hiding his inner stress so that no one will have to worry about him. Due to this, Chiisa is the most "mentally unstabe"; therefore, he could succum to mind control if it were storng enough or placed on him for long periods of time. as seen when they appeared inthe Soul Eater Realm, showing how the Madness (the god Asura's aura would leak from his body causing adverse effects and actions within people who have a un stable mind set) that affected Professor stein affected him as well, hence forth he and Stein both Ran to Medusa being under her control Appearence Chiisa's appearence currently constists of him having silverish hair that stops to the middle of his ears, he has yellow irises that show no emotion(most of the time) and his face would usually have a sarcastic look. In the begining of the story, Chiisa usually harbored a white t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of blue ninja sandles as he was within the Ninja Academy. After the time skip, now being a Chunin, he was seen sporting his signature trade mark, "A red hoodie, with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of black straight leg jeans, and to finish it off he wore a pair of white sneakers" there he sported his headband around his head and sported upon his forehead. During the D'Gray man Arc, he wore the typical Excorsist attire, being too depressed during the time to even bother about his appearance due to Ino's death. He also has a red bandana around his neck (or around his forehead) because that is what Ino gave him before she "died" and he swore never to take it off. Amazingly, despite the various transitions to different areas, Chiisa still maintained his bandana and never lost it. Within the Bleach Arc, Chiisa wore the typical soul reaper uniform, being a black kimono with a white band around his waist, white socks and tan sandles. His zanpakuto "Raitoningu Ikatanka" was positoned from his right hip, handle up and sheath down. While in the Rosario Vampire arc, Chiisa wore the male's yokai Academy outfit with a slight bit of modification. Instead of sporting the light green jackets everyone wore, he merely did without it, wearing his short sleeve white button down with it unbuttoned showing a snug white t-shirt underneath, somewhat complimenting his pectoral and abdominal muscles. Below that, he harbored the light gray school slacks, and instead of the brown shoes, he continued to have a pair of his white sneakers. While in the Soul Eater Realm, his outfit returned back to his Signature Trademark, being the red hoodie outfit. Currently, within the High School Of The Dead realm, he'd involentarilly would be wearing the male's school uniform, an all black button down top, with black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. Background Chiisa's Family was killed a long time ago by a group of assassins only leaving two survivors, him and his older sister Yuki Lee (Fuesaan), during that time Chiisa was running away with his sister but Tsunade was sent on a mission along with several other ninja to help the wounded, she incountered him and Yuki, then she reached out to them, as she did yuki ran off and Chiisa fell down a hill and hits his head against the trunk of a tree knocking him unconcious (yuki ran away and she was adopted by a kunochi from Kumogakure where she learned the way of the ninja for 8 years) and giving him a case of Amnesia until later on in the story. as he was young he met TaShi Saotaara and befriended him and they became best friends they lost track for 4 years after his Village being ransacked. Later as he was growing up in Konohagakure, he did not know anything of his past so he just lived under the village as an orphan learning the way of the ninja. at age 12 he befriended Zephon Neos and others from the Naruto Relm as he was participating in the Chunin Exams. After the Exams Chiisa was training one day then he got an unexpectant visit from his crush Ino Yamanaka (Fuesaan) who ironicly asked him out on a date, later they had a daughter named Miyako Fuesaan. Afterwards his sister reunited with him during the time of the Jonin Exams and then she fell in love with Rock Lee later having a son together named Lee.Jr. Accidentaliy walking in on them as they were making love Chiisa started to Resent Rock Lee from being over protective of his older sister and was eager to get into a fight with him over anything. Later on he met and befriended Anta Traver as Tsunade sent him and Tashi on a mission Chiisa likes anta because thanks to him Ten-Ten doesn't stalk/crushes on him anymore as he introduced them so that she would leave him alone. She also likes him cause of his random personality and carefree attitude. A few months later Akumas sent by the Millennium Earl rolled into the village as he, Tashi, and Anta were on a mission and destroyed it...unfortunately Sakura and Ino were killed and sent to the Soul Society where they became Soul Reapers but during that time two exorsists named Allen Walker and Lavi came and took the ones who survived to their orgiazation called the Black Order where they (chiisa anta and tashi) became exorsists. Without meaning to he got the affections of Lenalee Lee but still mourning Ino's death he didn't noticed untill it was mentioned. Afterwards Chiisa Met Kurumu Kurono as the group ventured into the Relm of Rosario Vampire and attended yukai academey as students. When they first arrived a giant hallo sent from Sosuke Aizen to destroy the area, but Kurumu, MIzore Shirayuki (Saotarra), and Moka Akashiya tried to apprehend it from causing any damage, unfortunatly; the hallo was too strong and almost caused the girls to lose their lives. Chiisa jumped in and saved Kurumu causing her to lose her intrest in Tsukune Aono and set her attention to him. Later on Chiisa was "forced" to have a son named Rentsu Kurono with her as her affections for him caused her to "love him weither he liked it or not" (Ino was not there at the time) but there was deeper meaning than just love...being a Succubus Kurumu has to chose a life partner in order to survive, so she chose Chiisa. To summerize it up He saved her life without realizing it (ino figured this out later and wasn't mad a Chiisa when she realized this) Abilites in the begining as a ninja chiisa had a number of justu, usually influenced by lightning nature (same for his sister). Later on in that realm Chiisa learned form Tsunade that his blood line trait (or in this case Kekkei_Genkai) gave him the abilty to transform into a wolf just as his parents did but much more powerful because of the Ten Tailed Wolf sealed within him (making him a Jinchuriki). Thanks to the demon living inside him his hearing and sense of smell are very acute, when his sister yuki appeared she trained him in order to learn to control the Ten Tailed Wolf, also she trained him to learn the family eye visual jutsu electro-gan meaning " lightning eye" giving him the ability to paralize his foes just by giving direct eye contact or xray vision, and more control over his abilites highting his speed and strength. Other than that, he has the ability to control lightning right down to the electrons themselves (this includes magnatism). during the time where he was an exorsist with Allen and Lavi he learned that he can shaped his body or body part into a bladed weapon. This came in handy while being in the Soul Eater Realm being a Weapon to both Ino and Kurumu since he had the ability to split his body in half, giving Ino a Buster Blade and Kurumu a Bladed Sheild. Currently he figured out that he can make his body parts detach and reatatch by using a consentrated mix between his magatism and his lightning powers, then make them explode at will (by spliting an atom in that limb he detached causing a miniature atomic bomb) without any powers, he could continue to pose a threat, knowing how to fight being taught in the Art of Karate from his father Valchior back when he was a kid, he can defend himself against certain enemys even when powerless . Category:Infobox templates